Disarming Prince
by masterofall14
Summary: A series of loosely related one shots. Merlin helped Arthur. Arthur returns the favour. True Bromance. belongs to BBC. Only short for extra sweetness. Hope no one minds about the image! Humour and Friendship because this is Merlin. Please review! Last chapter! Merlin ruins Arthur's romantic evening with Gwen. Arthur reflects on all Merlin has done for him. Crack!. A bit OOC perhaps
1. Disarming Prince

**First Merlin fic! Enjoy**

Arthur stalked backwards and forwards in a nervous fashion. He was covered in mud and not in a good mood. Awaiting his bath, he glared at his servants back as the poor boy scuttled about, trying to not aggravate the prince further.

As soon as the water was warm, Arthur stripped to his trousers. He was about to remove them, when Merlin suddenly stepped forward.

"What, Merlin?"

As he looked closer, he was surprised to see how sad the young warlock looked.

"Arthur, I know you're the prince, which is why I want you to forget that for a moment, and not freak out or threaten to cut my head off.

Arthur had no time to find a retort before Merlin stepped up and wrapped his arms around him.

Time stopped.

Instead of profanities, the future king of Camelot actually felt tears build up. He'd hardly ever had any physical contact like this. He buried his nose in Merlin's hair and returned the hug, not at all aware of what was going on.

When they finally pulled apart, Merlin returned to his duties as though nothing had happened. Arthur blinked, but kept quiet.

Merlin finally faced him with a smile.

"Your bath is ready, sire."

And with a nod and smile, he left the room.


	2. Disarming Servant

**Thank you all so much!**

Arthur walked around the grounds. It was long past practise time, and he was concerned. Merlin was usually an idiot and couldn't help fall over his own feet, but today he was staggering more than usual. He remembered his manservant had worked through the night to clean all of his equipment. No sleep for thirty six hours would do that to a lot of people (but not Arthur, because he is the prince and once and future king). Perhaps he should give Merlin a day off.

He headed back up to his own chambers and nearly walked into the door as he suddenly recalled a discussion with Gaius the day before.

"_He was up all last night, helping me stir up a new medicine for chicken pox. Unfortunately, he fell head first in the cauldron..."_

He'd been up for nearly three days. Arthur closed his eyes and groaned, thumping his fist against the door. How could he have been so stupid. He stormed around in circles and started insulting himself.

"Argh! Pratdragon!" Wow, Merlin was rubbing off on him. Hands on his hips, he spun to face the door.

Merlin was staring at him.

He was _never _going to live this down.

However, the young Warlock was swaying on his feet as he entered the room, and was oblivious to the Prince's rant. He walked like a drunkard across the room.

Recalling the hug, Arthur gathered Merlin in his arms and pulled him into his bed. He didn't know how to take care of others but Merlin had been there for him through difficult times. He could at least pull the covers over him.

He should have sent him back to Gaius' chambers, but Merlin wouldn't have made it on his own. Now, where was he going to sleep? Merlin was going to owe him big time.

He leaned over to whisper in Merlin's ear. "You owe me an eternity of servitude, Merlin."

Unfortunately for him, Merlin was more coherent than he had predicted. "Not unless I tell the other Knights you have conversations with walls, _Pratdragon._"

He smirked, eyes still closed from exhaustion.

Arthur ground his teeth in frustration and after making sure no one would disturb him until morning, he jumped into bed next to the younger man and promptly fell asleep, while trying to come up with a plan to stop Merlin from spilling the beans.


	3. Disarming Physician

**Sorry for the delay!**

King Uther sat on his throne, awaiting his son, who'd been summoned to him. Arthur would be king one day and Uther needed to reassure himself that Arthur was capable of making the right decisions. He wanted to discuss his son's opinions on the neighboring kingdom and their possible relations with magic. It was a great concern for neither kings had been on friendly terms recently.

He glanced up as Arthur waltzed into the hall, followed by that idiot servant. W_hat was his name? Edwin? Something -win... Merlin!_ The king righted himself and looked his son coolly in the eye while ignoring the buffoon stood next to him. But when Merlin didn't retreat, he cast him a glare which had the young Warlock diving for the nearest corner. Once he was against the wall, Uther cleared his throat.

"So Arthur, how did you sleep?"

But instead of the usual 'well, thank you sire', Arthur blushed a bright shade of crimson. He bit his lip and looked dreadfully embarrassed. In the corner of his eye, Uther saw Merlin turn a similar color. Flitting his gaze between the two, he could tell Arthur was glaring in annoyance at his servant. He rose an eyebrow at the man in question, who looked like he could use a few extra hours sleep. And a trap door to magically appear underneath him. And if a door did appear, Uther would simply have Merlin killed. Easy.

"Well?", he now addressed both of them, seeing that they were obviously hiding something from him, and hiding important information, like a night's sleep is forbidden in his kingdom.

"I slept well, thank you sire." Arthur replied, seemingly regaining control. He would have been believed had Merlin not snorted louder than a wild boar.

Arthur closed his eyes and let out a breath. The look he gave Merlin should have had him six feet under. Should that happen, Uther would blame Gaius and have him burnt at the stake. Easy.

"You," Uther directed his full attention on the warlock. "explain."

"Well..." Merlin scowled at Arthur who was threatening him with sign language. " We shared Arthur's bed last night. And I woke up with Arthur wrapped around me. Limbs and all." He gestured with his arms, then got his legs tangled and tripped over.

The King had remained strangely impassive throughout the monologue. Now he just pointed at the door.

"Get out. Then come back in ten minutes and we'll start again. These last five minutes never happened."

They scuttled out, refraining from running and hitting each other. But Uther couldn't shake the image Merlin had described. Gaius, who'd been stood behind him the whole time, just have him a pitying look.


	4. Disarming King

**Really short but super sweet!**

Merlin staggered into Gaius' chambers, ignoring the older man's condescending smirk and stormed into his own quarters. He almost fell over in shock to see the prince on his back, reading a book, on _his _bed. But when Arthur glanced up, dropped the book and threw him a nervous smile, all seriousness melted away. Sighing, he plopped down next to him.

"About earlier..."

"No need to apologize Merlin."

"Actually, you said only apologize if I meant it, and truth be told, your father's face was..."

Gaius didn't glance up as a furious prince dragged his manservant out by his ears. The King slipped out from his hiding place (I mean the place where he happened to be standing where no one could see him, because the King of Camelot does not hide), and sighed in obvious relief. He nodded, looking satisfied.

"That went better than I hoped." He smiled, and Gaius could only grin back.


	5. Disarming Lady

**Hope you all like!**

Uther did a double take at his son as the prince walked in for his evening meal, sporting a black eye.

"Door", he explained, although there was no doubt that he was lying.

Munching his chicken, the king almost choked as Merlin walked in with a bloodied nose.

"The Prince of Camelot." There was no doubt about the truth in his explanation as a chicken leg flew in his direction.

The king ate in companionable silence, chewing his food like there was no tomorrow. Gaius walked in and took care if Arthur's eye, tutting at Merlin's grin.

The peaceful atmosphere was shattered when Morgana swept in followed by Gwen looking flustered. "My apologies for being late, sire." She went to sit down but missed her chair when she spotted Arthur and Merlin.

Blushing, she righted herself and cleared her throat.

"Am I at liberty to ask what happened to you two."

"it's a long story," stated Arthur, hoping everyone would leave it be. Merlin wouldn't allow it.

"Arthur and I were arguing about who sleeps on which side if the bed. When we found we could reach no agreement, we decided to battle it out."

"MERLIN! THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED, WILL YOU PLEASE STOP MAKING THIS UP!"

Arthur was out of his chair, turning a dangerous shade of purple. He was about to strangle Merlin, when a gasp interrupted them. They all watched in mild fascination as Uther swallowed a whole lump of chicken, clutched his throat and fell sideways off his chair and onto the floor.

There was a stunned silence that lasted three seconds.

"Shouldn't we assist him?" whispered Gwen.

Gaius waved a dismissive hand. "He'll be fine. It was only a small mouthful. I told him to take it easy. Besides, he'll just blame Merlin."

A grunt of agreement from the king, was the only confirmation he got.


	6. Disarming Queen

**The last chapter! Different ending to season five. Because I cried.**

Uther was dead. Gwen was pronounced Queen. Morgana and Mordred were dead. Arthur was saved Merlin was named Head sorcerer. And Arthur wanted his and Gwen's first night together to be romantic. He wanted to have a child with his queen.

Merlin was rushing around, lighting candles, and changing the King's bed sheets. He tried not to think exactly what Arthur and Gwen would get up to tonight, but that wouldn't stop him from teasing Arthur about it. Not that he hadn't already.

When the castle was finally asleep, Gwen stepped into her husband's room with a nervous smile on her face. She knew it would be okay, but that didn't stop her heart from trying to escape her chest.

Arthur smiled at her and took her hand, before gently leading her into bed. Wrapping their arms around each other, they snuggled deeper under the fresh blankets.

"Ready?" whispered Arthur, not wishing to do anything against her will.

The door burst open. "Sire!"

Arthur screamed.

That's what happens when a king tries to impress his queen.

Three pairs of eyes stared at him in shock. Gwen looked terrified, Gaius looked apologetic, although that annoying eyebrow showed his alarm and Merlin... Actually, there were no words in Arthur's vocabulary to describe his facial expression. Perhaps he looked ready to burst. In laughter that is.

Arthur went into King of Camelot mode. "How dare you disturb us at this hour."

"Merlin got one of the potions wrong sire and our quarters are unfit to be slept in." Gaius looked disapprovingly at Merlin, who was still quaking with laughter. "And I don't know why I followed Merlin up here. He said he had an idea." All eyes turned to Merlin.

"Well, Sire, I was hoping to express the possibility of sleeping here?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Gaius face palmed in embarrassment.

"Well I've slept in your bed before!"

"YOU PASSED OUT MERLIN!" But the damage was done; Gwen looked between them in horror.

"He what?"

"It's not what you think Gwen," pleaded Merlin. "Look, we'll sleep in your wardrobe, block our ears..."

"GET OUT!"

"Oh Arthur," Merlin faked a heart attack, " how could you do this to me. I thought we had a relationship going..." he squeaked as a cushion bounced off his face. "Fine, fine, we're leaving your Highness."

He walked out in a huff.

"Please forgive him Sire, Sir Percival succeeded in inebriating him thoroughly as you can see. I'm surprised his speech is as of yet, unaffected." Gaius would've run out the room, had he been a lesser man.

The door closed.

"What in the name of Camelot was that all about?" asked Gwen, perplexed.

"I think we should just..."

"Forget it happened?"

"Hum."

Sliding back under the covers, Gwen sighed as Arthur undid her nightgown. He was about to remove the clothing when a yell came through the door.

"You're supposed to kiss her first! Don't you know anything about romance, you Prat!"

Arthur's eyes snapped open. "I'm going to kill him."

Gwen giggled. "You could, but other sorcerers might find it offending. And it would break Gaius' heart." She frowned. "The door's shut. How can he possibly know what we're doing?"

"I discovered a spell which makes me see through walls! And other things. Like bed covers!" There was a pregnant pause. "Nice chest Gwen."

The queen snatched up her husband's sword.

Arthur didn't stop her.

The next morning, a rather satisfied King smiled as a sober Merlin humbly apologized. As the Warlock continued rambling on, Arthur unexpectedly pulled him into a hug.

"Er, Arthur?"

the latter just buried his nose in merlin's hair as he had done so many years ago. "Thank you Merlin."

"Whatfor?" his voice was muffled by Arthur's clothing.

"For that first hug. For being you. For making me better than my father. For making me the great king I was destined to be."

"I wouldn't say great _yet._"

"Don't spoil it, Merlin."

They pulled away from each other and grinned.

**The End. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
